Revolutionary and Blood
by emmacortana
Summary: Tessa, Will and Jem accidently time travel to 2009. There, they meet Older Tessa and Jem, Emma and Julian, and soon, Clary and her band of misfits. Faeries are trying to ursurp the Clave, and unless they make peace fast, they face destruction. Join them as they secretly rebel against the Clave and try to avoid a war, but war may be imminent. And they are caught in the middle of it.


**Hi loves!**

 **You guys all call me Sarah. It shall be no more, for I am officially changing my name to Emma. Just to clear that up a little bit. Emma Lee ********. Just to clear that up a little bit.**

 **I am also changing my username to Emmaleebear1. It makes it a lot easier to have a simple name, so there's that. If you want to e-mail me, it's just my new username at gmail. I would love to be your friend!**

 **About the story, it has a slightly different Clockwork Princess ending. Jem did not turn into a Silent Brother, and Will and Tessa did not sleep together. Also, after Mortmain's death, some, very few, Clockwork Creatures survived, but they had all gone mad. You'll see soon. More little things have changed, but those are the ones that I should mention now. You'll fogure the rest down the way. Most everything else is much the same.**

 **So, without farther adiues, let's get started!**

* * *

Tessa's POV.

Tessa cried out, stumbling backwards and nearly falling. She rightened herself, but not before shouting for help. "Jem! Will! Come quickly!"

She reached for her hidden knife, covered in the folds of her dress. She attempted to stab it, but failed. The creature lurched towards her, trying to capture her.

She evaded it's grasp, and called out once more. "Jem! Wi-"

She was cutt off when a mess of dark hair tumbled into her vision and then reeled back. Cursing, the raven-haired boy also drew his weapons, as a figure of silver joined him.

The Clockwork Creature spoke softly, mechanichly. _I have been sent by the Magister._ The metal hummed the words, it didn't quite enunciate the words. _Tessa Gray, come peacefully, and I will not have to take drastic proceedures._

She shrank slightly, but then lunged at it again. It wasn't possible. After all, Mortmain was dead. How could he have sent another one of his Infernal Devices to come after the three young adults?

She seethed slightly. The mention of Mortmain still caused her to take angry short breaths, for her blood to rise to her face. "Mortmain," she spat. "Is in the grave, and you, can join him there."

Like all surviving Clockwork Creatures, it had gone mad. Only capable of repetive speech and killing. Will crept up from behind it and tackled it. The large metal head crashed onto dirt with a loud thud.

Jem rushed to helpt, soon followed by Tessa. She plunged the dagger into the brain-she had become an expertise in this maneauver- and searched with the blade for the metal gear. Her knife hit it with a clang, and she drove it in farther to jam the gears that worked the body. She held it there for a full minute, her hand hovering on the hilt of the weapon, and then carefully wriggled it out. She wiped the runed _adamas_ on the frass, leaving a stain of oil behind it.

Jem smiled wanly at his former fiance. Ever since the night when he discovered Will's true feelings, he had also realized that Tessa loved him too. Of course, Tessa loved Jem, but that didn't mean that she wasn't smitten with his _parabatai_. Jem had given Tessa time, and now that he were on the verge of becoming a silent brother for real (they had put off the ceremony and the leading events until he was certain that he wanted to become a silent brother,) Tessa was growing more and more attatched to Will.

"I see you have gotten better in your training." Jem said to her with affection. He would always love her, as she told him she would, but it made him happy to see Tessa with Will. He was, after all, Jem's _parabatai_. They were one, so they shared everything, even feelings.

Tessa grinned, although her eyes still held that distant look. "I had pleenty of practice." She said. She grabbed the Clockwor Creature's legs, and started feeling around for possible weapons. She skipped the midsection, leaving that for one of the boys with a distasteful glance. Will noticed and laughed quietly, shaking his head as he reached over to complete her unfinished work.

Tessa picked up her knife and traced cuts around the creature's left hands, digging deeper with each stroke. She carefully avoided the wires until the limb fell limp. The hands were often weapons in disguise, and it was necessary to disarm it in order to bring it for Henry's careful inspection. It was a routine now, kill, clean, bring to find out how to kill.

She grasped the other hand, and started doing the procedure until she felt something on the wrist. She pushed back the fabric and held it up for inspection.

It was a watch, but it was strange. It looked like no other watch that Tessa had seen before. The numbeers were, in fact, not numbers at all but shapes. It seemed to be stopped, it ticked and ticked but all the seconds hand did was jump back and forth in the same place. She showed it to Will and Jem.

"A weapon?" She asked, peering at the luminous gold watch.

"Maybe," Jem replied, stretching his arm over and stroking the edge of the cool metal. "Let's take it, just in case."

She nodded, but did not take her eyes off the little accessory. She shook it, trying to fix the longest hand. She tapped it gently with her finger, then harder. She sighed, and was putting it down when her wrist got on the severed hand. the skin cought on the the rough edges and drew blood. A crimson drop rolled of her wrist and dropped on the beautiful metal. She cringed. Five minutes and already it was stained.

She placed it down when she heard it.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

She gazed at the third hand in disbelief as it powered through the little circle, moving faster and faster. The flawless gold turned white, scorching hot against her skin. She tried to release her firm grip on it, but it was almost as if her hand was glued to it. She cried out, and the others noticed her.

"Tessa? What's wrong?" Will, who was closest to her, stood up and outstretched his hand for her. "Tessa?"

Jem gracefully jumped over the creature, and shook her shoulders. His hands were cool on her shoulders. "I think it's the watch."

Will cursed. "Tessa, let go of it. Now!" He tried to wrestle it away from her, but failed. Her fingers were clamped around it like iron.

Jem laced his hands over Will's and pulled. Tessa whimpered from the pain. It was like a white-hot knife was being jabbed into her head repeatedly. She knew this wasn't very ladylike, but it hurt like _hell._

Jem and Will glanced at each other in dismay. Their efforts to wrench that horrid object away from her doubled, as the pain became unbearable. Her brain was being melted over a fire, her limbs cut and severed in pieces no bigger than a coin. Every molecule in Tessa's body was screaming as tears streamed down her face. She hated it when she cried, she thought it made her seem weak. But now, tears rolled down uncontrollobly as her body was liquidifying.

Then everything faded out. At first Tessa thought she was losing consciousness, but then she realized that the scene was fadin white, not black. Will and Jem's hands were still clamped firmly around her own, as her stomach swirled and the pain intensified still. And then the whiteness faded out, as colour once again filled her vision. She quickly released the watch from her red fingers, blushed not from the heat, but the grip. Other than that, she was unharmed.

Tessa slumped on to the wooden floor and hugged herself. The remnants of the pain lingered in her head, and she clutched it with so much force she wouldn't have been surprised if her hair had been ripped out. Jem knelt down besides her and enveloped her in his arms. Will ripped off a square of cloth fro his shirt and wrapped it around the object that had tortured Tessa's mind. He made sure not to touch it, and then carefully set it down. Will then collapsed on the floor with exhaustion and prepped himself up on the wall against Tessa. She leaned his head on his broad shoulders as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"It's alright, Tess. It's fine. You're fine. We're all fine." Will repeated the phrase over and over, as Jem radiated body heat, making her feel safe. She finally calmed down, and assessed her suurroundings. "Where are we?" She said in a shaky voice.

"I don't know." Jem narrowed his eyes at the hall they were in. It was dark and gloomy, and had about a dozen different doors on each side. At the end of the corridor, there was a painting that led to two more halls which seemed just as confusing as the one they were in.

Will was the first to react. He jumped to his feet and drew out his blades. He grabbed a witchlight stone and lit up their surroundings. He glared at every possible danger, every possible threat, and edged a circle arroun the two. Then, after he was satisfied that nothing would kill them yet, he extended a hand for his comrades.

A gasp infiltrated the room, and they all turned around. Will raised his swords higher, in a threatening arc. Tessa had left her own dagger behind, so instead, she raised her fists in an attempt of defense. Jem raised his throwing disks, and they spotted a young woman a few feet away from them. Her eyes were wide, and her lips shaped a surprised "O". Her gaze flew past Tessa and Jem, and fixated itself on to the young man behind them who clearly was getting ready for a brutal kill.

The brown haired girl, 20 at most, gaped at Will, and it was then that Tessa realized how much she and this stranger looked alike. Although she was much prettier, as she had more curves than Tessa, her eyes twinkled beautifully, her hands smooth and flawless and wearing clothes Tessa had never seen before, they both had the same eyes, lips, hair, that small scar on the temple of her head.

The girl's voice was melodic too. Warm and rich, like a cup of hot tea after a particularly cold day in london. Her speech had a slight accent to it, enunciating the words differently than most. Her hands fluttered to her rosy lips, parted in surprise, as another young man walked out of the same room. This one with dark hair and eyes, with a slight exotic slant on his eyes that looked charming.

And when the girl spoke, it was breathy and more air than sound.

It was one word, pushed out of her lungs as the blood drained from her face.

 _"Will?"_

* * *

 **AN/ So that was number one. I hope you all liked it. This will be a story of Tessa, Will and Jem uniting with Older Tessa and Older After Silent Brother Jem. Emma and Julian will also be playing main characters of this play, and Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, a Warlock, a sexy sexy Warlock, and more are also going to be big players of this game. It's basically a crossover of TMI and TID, with Emma and Julian. I know this chapter only had TID, but the characters of TMI will be making an appearance somewhere in the next two chapters and will be staying for quite a long time. Most chapters will be longer than this, at least 2,000 words. I'm just really tired right now.**

 **So that's basically it. Please leave a review, I read each and every one of them and there's a special place in heaven for those who review.**

 **Thank you for your time, and bye!**

 **Love, Emma.**


End file.
